Love at the Beach
by utsukushi hana-chan
Summary: CHAPTER 4 UPDATE! Naruto Uzumaki adalah pemuda biasa yang tinggal di pinggir pantai, tapi suatu hari dia menemukan seorang gadis cantik yang terdampar di pantai membuat hari-harinya yang dia lalui semakin berwarna dan masih banyak lagi kejadian yang mereka alami./ R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Love in Beach : ****UTSUKUSHI HANA-CHAN**

**DISCLAIMER : **** MASASHI KSHIMOTO**

**RATE : **** T **

**GENRE : **** ROMANCE**

**WARNING : **** OOC, AU, TYPO'S, GAJE, ALUR KECEPATAN DAN SEJENISNYA**

* * *

Angin berhembus dengan kencang membuat pohon-pohon kelapa yang berada di sana seakan melambai kesana kamari. Mentari mulai menampakan sinarnya membuat cahaya kejinggaan mulai terlihat. Perlahan namun pasti cahayanya semakin lama semakin terang membuat pemuda yang sedari tadi diam di pinggir pantai mulai tersenyum saat melihat momen yang sangat ia suka.

Pasir pantai yang putih bersih terlihat mengkilat saat ombak kecil menerpanya apa lagi dengan cahaya kejinggaan membuat terlihat sangat indah.

"Ohayou." Ucapnya dengan semangat sambil merentangkan kedua tangan tannya yang berotot.

Saat dia mulai melakukan lari di pinggir pantai. Kakinya yang atletis terlihat sangat cepat dan kuat. Hingga pada saat dia sudah sangat jauh dari tempat semulanya dia mulai beristirahat sambil duduk di pasir pantai.

"Hah segarnya." Ucapnya sambil meminum minumannya dan mengelap keringatnya dengan handuk kecil yang sedari tadi menggantung di lehernya. Setelah cukup lama beristirahat akhirnya Naruto memilih untuk pulang.

"Ah ternyata sudah cukup siang lebih baik aku kembali." Ucapnya kemudian berdiri, tetapi mata sapphire tak sengaja melihat sesuatu di kejauhan membuat rasa penasarannya kambuh untuk mendekatinya.

Dengan cepat pemuda itu atau bisa kita sebut Naruto itu mendekati sesuatu yang berada di kejauhan tersebut.

"Astaga!" Ucapnya tak percaya setelah dirinya bisa melihat dengan jelas. "Apakah dia sudah mati?." Gumamnya sambil berjongkok dan mencoba memeriksa denyut nadi sosok tersebut.

"Ah~ syukurlah ternyata dia masih hidup. Lebih baik aku membawanya pulang." Ucap Naruto kemudian dengan cepat menggendong sosok yang berjenis kelamin perempuan tersebut dengan gaya bridal style.

Mata sapphire Naruto tak sengaja menatap wajah gadis tersebut. Rambut indigonya yang panjang terlihat sangat indah membuat Naruto mengelusnya pelan. Tapi pada saat dia melihat kebawah Naruto baru sadar bahwa gadis tersebut menggunakan pakaian renang.

'Ah sialan, ternyata dia mengenakan pakaian renang .baka!.' Runtuk Naruto sambil mempercepat jalannya. 'jangan sampai sifat mesumku kambuh.' Batin Naruto dengan wajah yang memerah tapi tersamarkan akan warna kulit tannya.

Setelah berjalan cukup jauh akhirnya Naruto sampai di depan rumahnya, rumah sederhana tapi tampak indah dan bersih. Seteah Naruto berada di dalam rumah tersebut tapatnya di kamarnya, dengan cepat Naruto membaringkan gadis tersebut di tampat tidurnya yang hanya bisa memuat 1 orang. Naruto masih saja diam. Bingun itulah yang di rasakan Naruto, bingung harus bagaimana cara menggatikan pakaian si gadis tersebut. Setelah melakukan perang bati akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk tetep menggantikan pakaian yang di kenakan gadis tersebut walau harus melihat sesuatu. 'Yah dari pada gadis tersebut demam.' Batin Naruto.

"Kami-sama kuat kan aku." Ucap Naruto mantap kemudian mengambil pakaiannya yang ukurannya paling kecil. Dengan perlahan Naruto mulai membuka pakaian renang yang di pakai gadis tersebut. Wajahnya mulai memerah tangannya dengan gemetaran mulai memakaikan baju miliknya.

Kemudian setelah Naruto mengganti pakaian gadis tersebut dia mulai mengobati luka gadis tersebut. Tangannya dengan telaten mulai membalut luka yang berada di lengan gadis tersebut dan di kening gadis tersebut.

"Ternyata kau manis juga dan mirip dengan kaa-san ku. Hah kenapa aku jadi rindu dengan kaa-san." Ucapnya kemudian menaruh P3K di lacinya.

"hah syukurlah akhirnya selesai. umm aku keluar dulu nanti sore aku akan pulang semoga kau sudah siuman." Ucap Naruto seraya menyelimuti gadis tersebut dan pergi dari rumahnya. Tapi sebelum pergi dari rumahnya Naruto mengambil sebuah jaket orange yang biasanya dia kenakan untuk pergi ke suatu tempat entah temapat apa itu.

**...^o^...**

Mentari senja seakan menghinoptis siapa saja yang melihatnya di pantai ini. Kicauan burung-burung yang akan kembali ke sarangnya terdengar merdu di pendengaran siapa saja yang mendengarnya, terkecuali gadis yang sedari pagi saat Naruto menemukannya sampai sekarang masih saja belum siuman.

"Ngeh~" Desah kecil keluar dari bibir gadis tersebut hingga kesadarannya mulai pulih. Matanya yang sedari tadi terpejam mulai menampakan iris lavender yang menyejukan hati bila siapa saja memandangnya.

"Aduh." Ucapnya kemudian mencoba untuk bangun dari tidurnya. Rasa nyeri mulai menyambar kepalanya membuat gadis tersebut merintih kesakita.

"Argh—" tangan lentiknya menjambak pelan rambut indigonya. Perlahan-perlahan rasa nyeri yang menyambar kepalanya mulai menghilang, gadis tersebut yang sedari tadi belum mulai menyadari bahwa dirinya sekarang berada di kamar seseorang bukan di kamarnya.

1  
2  
3  
4  
5

Dan...  
"Kyaaa...―" teriakannya menggema di seluruh kamar tersebut hingga terdengar sampai keluar. "Kyaa!" Teriaknya lagi sambil memegang kepalanya.

Naruto yang baru saja akan membuka pintu rumahnya saat dia mendengar jeritan dari dalam kamarnya membuatnya khawatir.

**Brak―**

Dengan kasar Naruto membuka pintu kamarnya membuat gadis yang berada di kamarnya itu menoleh dan mengentikan jeritannya.

"Hey kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Naruto khawatir sambil mendekati gadis tersebut, dan pada saat Naruto akan menyentuh tangan gadis tersebut dengan kasar tangannya ditepis oleh gadis tersebut membuat Naruto mengurungkan niatnya dan diam di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Hey, kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Tanya Naruto lagi. Gadis itu hanya mengangguk kecil dengan mata yang menatap Naruto dengan tatapan horor.

"Nama mu siapa? Dan bagaimana kau bisa berada di tepi pantai? Apa lagi, dengan pakaian seperti itu dan luka yang berada di kening dan lengan mu?" Tanya Naruto sekali lagi membuat gadis itu melotot. Gadis itu mulai perang batin, ingatan tentang kejadian yang di alaminya membuat dia ingat bahwa dia menggunakan pakaian renang saat tubunya terbawa ombak yang besar . Dengan takut-takut gadis itu mulai mencoba melihat pakaian apa yang di kenakannya dan ternyata.―

Deg...

Ternyata dirinya sudah tidak menggunakan pakaian renang lagi melainkan kemeja kebesaran milik seorang pemuda, tepatnya pemuda di depannya. Pemuda dengan 3 codet di pipinya membuatnya mirip seperti rubah.

"Huah kyaaa dasar rubah mesum!" Teriaknya sambil memukul Naruto dengan bantal yang berada di sampingnya. Naruto yang mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu hanya bisa merintih pelan walau sebenarnya dia tidak merasakan sakit saat di pukul dengan bantal oleh gadis tersebut.

"Hey, tunggu dulu!" Teriak Naruto sambil memegang kedua lengan gadis tersebut membuat garakan gadis tersebut terhenti.

"Kau, aku temukan memang menggunakan et-etto pakaian renang dan mana mungkin aku tega untuk membuat kau ke dinginan dan apa lagi dalam ke adaan terluka seperti itu." Ucap Naruto seraya melepaskan pegangan tangannya di tangan gadis tersebut.

"Gomen." Ucap gadis itu pelan kemudian menundukan kepalanya membuat rambut indigonya yang panjang menutupi wajahnya. Kepalanya mulai terangkat pelan, mata lavendernya menatap mata Naruto kemudian menuduk lagi dan―  
"Tapi tetep saja kau mesum rubah!" Teriaknya di depan telinga Naruto membuat Naruto terlonjak kaget.

"Hey kau ini, seharusnya berterimakasih pada ku karena telah menolongmu, kalau saat itu aku tidak melihatmu pasti kau sudah mati." Ucap Naruto kemudian berdiri.

"Aku kan membuatkan mu makanan jadi tunggu saja." Sambung Naruto kemudian keluar dari kamarnya dan pergi ke dapur kecilnya.

Sepeninggalan Naruto gadis tersebut masih saja diam tak bergeming hingga.

"Kaa-san aku sekarang berada di mana?." Ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri, ya dia tau bahwa kaa-sannya tidak akan bisa mendengarkannya tapi dia tau bahwa kaa-sannya bisa melihat dia di atas sana.

"Huh, apa bisa aku bertahan hidup di rumah yang seperti ini?" Gumamnya kecil sambil melihat-lihat lagi kamar Naruto yang di tempatinya.

**Cklek**

Naruto mulai masuk sambil membawa bubur yang sudah dia masak.

"Kau bisa makan sendiri kan?" Ucap Naruto sambil menaruh bubur di meja samping tempat tidurnya.

"Hey makanan macam apaan ini?" Ucap gadis tersebut sambil menunjuk bubur yang sudah di buat oleh Naruto. Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas sambil membutar bola matanya bosan.

"Ini bubur, dan cepatlah makan kalau tidak kau bisa mati kelaparan." Ucap Naruto. Gadis itu dengan berat hati mengambil bubur itu dan dengan perlahan sendok yang berisi bubur itu dia masukan ke mulutnya, dengan perlahan gadis itu mulai menelan bubur tersebut. Masakan pemuda tersebut membuatnya ingat akan kaa-sannya.

'seperti masakan kaa-san walau hanya bubur.' Batinnya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"umm Tidak enak." Bohong gadis kemudian meletakan bubur itu lagi membuat Naruto menghela nafas pasrah.

"Ya sudah kalau tidak enak, aku tidur di sini dan aku akan tidur di luar. Oyasuminasai." Ucap Naruto kamudian keluar dari kamarnya. Setelah keluar Naruto inget bahwa dia belum mengambil selimut tapi pada saat dia akan membuka pintunya, samar-samar dia mendengar suara gadis tersebut.

'**umm enak.'** Seperti itulah yang di dengar Naruto membuat dia geleng-geleng kepala.

**Cklek**

Dengan perlahan Naruto membuka pintu kamarnya membuat gadis tadi dengan cepat-cepat menaruh bubur yang sedang ia makan dan diam seolah tidak pernah terjadi sesuatu.

"Hey kau, kenapa masuk kembali sih." Ucap gadis itu sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. "Hanya mengambil selimut saja, dan panggil saja aku Naruto mengarti." Ucap Naruto.

"Yayaya. Ru.. Naruto-san." Ups hampir saja gadis itu menyebut Naruto dengan sebutan Rubah. "Dan aku Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata." Sambung lagi gadis tersebut aka Hinata. Membuat Naruto tersenyum kecil.

"Oyasuminasai Hinata. Oh ya kalau kau masih lapar di dapur masih ada sisa bubur yang ku buat." Ucap Naruto mambuat Hinata tertunduk malu.

**TBC**

* * *

**Hahaha akhirnya selesai juga yeyeye :v  
hahaha gimana gaje ya?  
berkenankah kalian untuk mengasih kritik dan sarannya? -Riview- ^o^**


	2. Chapter 2

Love at the beach © Utsukushi Hana-chan

Disclaimer : Masashi kshimoto

Rate : T

Genre : romance

Pair : Naruto, Hinata

Warning : AU, OOC, typo bertebaran di mana-mana, alur kecepetan.

::

::

::

Chapter 2

Hinata mulai menggeliat pelan tak kala mendengar suara yang menurutnya sangat menganggu tidurnya.

"Bisakah kau bisa tidak berisik Konan-san. Aku sangat ngantuk." Ujar Hinata kemudian menaiki selimutnya.

Karena mendengar suara Hinata yang menyebut nama seseorang untuk tidak berisik Naruto mulai berjalan mendekati kamarnya.

Cklek

Naruto membuka pintu kamarnya dan saat ia melihat ketempat tidurnya ia melihat gundukan di selimut yang ia yakini itu Hinata. Naruto mulai mendekat ke ranjangnya dan dia terdiam sejenak dan ia mulai membuka suara.

"Hyuuga-san!" Ucap Naruto sambil menyingkirkan selimut yang menutupi semua bagian tubuh Hinata, yah tentunya Naruto hanya membuka sampai kepalan Hinata terlihat tidak sampai bagian ehem kalian taulah.

"Engeh~ sudah ku bilang jangan ganggu aku dulu Konan-chan. Aku masih ngantu." Racau Hinata kemudian menutup kembali seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"Hey Nona muda, disini bukan rumahmu!" Ucap keras Naruto sambil menarik kasar selimut yang dipakai Hinata untuk menutupi seluruh badannya membuat seluruh badan Hinata trekspor jelas di depan mata Naruto. Kemeja kebesaran Naruto yang di pakai Hinata yang hanya sebatas pahanya membuat Naruto meneguk ludahnya kemudian memutar balikan tubuhnya dengan rona merah di pipinya. Dan dengan cara tersebut sangat suksen membuat Hinata bangun.

"Huah kau siapa! berada di kamarku!" Teriak Hinata sambil mengambil selimut yang berada di bawah kakinya dan segera menyelimuti tubuhnya, dan Hinata hanya bisa menatap Naruto waspada.

"Kamarmu? Eh kau luapa kau sekarang berada di rumah siapa hmm?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada mengejek yang masih saja memunggungi Hinata.

Setelah beberapa menit Hinata terdiam sambil melihat-lihat sekeliling membuatnya baru menyadari bahwa ia sekarang tidak berada di kamarnya. Dan ia baru mengingat apa yang terjadi tadi malam dan siapa pemuda di depannya.

"Sudahlah. Ya ini memang rumahmu dan ini kamarmu bukan kamarku. Puas." Ucap Hinata ketus sambil membuang muka.

"Ck dasar gadis bodoh." Gumam Naruto yang sangat jelas didengar Hinata. "Apa kau bilang!" Bentak Hinata dengan mata meloto dan pipi yang di gembungkan.

"Dasar gadis bodoh." Ulang Naruto sambil berbalik menghadap Hinata. "Kau yang bodoh Rubah."

"Sudahlah. Sebaikanya kau cepat-cepat ganti bajumu dan segera pergi dari rumahku." Ucap Naruto mengakhiri perdebatannya dengan Hinata dan Naruto mulai beranjak dari posisinya untuk keluar dari kamarnya tapi sebelum ia memutar kenop pintu ia berbalik lagi sebentar ke arah Hinata

"Bajunya ada di sampingmu." Ucap Naruto kemudian pergi.

Blam

"Ah secepat ini kah aku akan pulang? Tapi setelah aku lihat lihat ternyata rumah ini tak buruk. Tinggal di sini beberapa minggu lagi sepertinya tak apa." Gumam Hinata kemudian beranjak untuk mengganti bajunya.

Setelah mengganti baju dengan baju yang sudah disiapkan oleh Naruto akhirnya Hinata keluar dari kamar, dan saat ia keluar Hinata melihat Naruto yang sedang duduk, dan dengan cepat Hinata menghampiri Naruto dengan senyum yang mengembang.

"Naruto-san." Ucap Hinata membuat Naruto menoleh dan tertegung sesaat ternyata Hinata sangat cantik walau pakalain yang ia kenakan sangat tidak cocok. Celana panjang dengan baju kaos berwarna pink dengan rambut yang tergerai, bagai bidadari. Dengan cepat Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan berdaham untuk menghilangkan rasa canggungnya.

"Ehem, kau sudah siap pulang eh? Ayo cepat kita harus cepat-cepat sampai di pelabuhan. Dan aku bisa pergi bekerja dengan cepat." Ucap Naruto kemudian dengan cepat menarik tangan Hinata.

"Hey tunggu dulu." Naruto menyerengit takkala melihat Hinata diam di tempat dan membuat Naruto ikut diam.

"Aku tidak ingin pulang!" Ucap Hinata sambil menunduk.

"Apa aku tak salah dengar?" Ucap Naruto dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat.

"Kau tak salah dengar, walaupun sebenarnya aku tidak ingin terlalu lama di rumah mu. Tapi apa boleh buat aku tak mengenal satupun orang di sini." Jelas Hinata dengan pipi yang merona karena malu.

"Hey memangnya rumahku rumah penampungan eh? Tidak pokoknya aku ingin mengantarmu pulang kerumahmu." Tegas Naruto dengan wajah kesalnya.

"Tolong biarkan aku tinggal beberapa minggu di sini. Toh walaupun kau mengantarku pulang tidak ada orang yang menghawatirkanku." Jelas lagi Hinata dengan pandangan sendih.

"Huh, baiklah kau boleh tinggal dirumahku. Tapi ingat kau jangan menyusahkan ku." Ucap Naruto yang di balas anggukan cepat Hinata dengan mata yang berbinar.

"Arigatou Naruto-san." Ucap Hinata dan refleks memeluk Naruto. Naruto yang menerima pelakuan tersebut hanya bisa diam dengan pipi yang sedikit merona.

"Ehem." Narutopun berdahan dan Hinata seketika menghentikan pelukannya.

"Aish apa yang sudah ku lakukan." Gumam Hinata pelan sambil tertunduk malu.

"kalau bagitu aku pergi bekerja dulu. Kau bisa diam di dalam rumah atau kau mau berjalan-jalan di pantai. Itu terserah kau saja." Ucap Naruto kemudian mengambil sepeda yang biasa ia pakai untuk pergi bekerja.

"Hey tunggu." Ucap Hinata cepat sebelum Naruto mengayuh sepedanya.

"Apa lagi." Jawab Naruto bosan.

"Aku ikut." Ucap cepat-cepat Hinata.

"Naiklah." Jawab Naruto singkat Hinata yang mendengarnya tersenyum senang.

Di perjalanan menuju tempat berekrja Naruto tak terjadi percakapan di antara mereka berdua. 'Ah apakah aku terus bersikap dingin kepadanya.' Bati Naruto sambil terus mengayuh sepedanya.

Hinata yang melihat Naruto mengeleng-geleng sebentar merasa aneh.

"Kau kenapa Naruto-san?" Tanya Hinata.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Balas Naruto.

Naruto yang tidak menyadari ada batu yang lumayan besar di depannya akhirnya membuat sepedanya oleng dan itu membuat tangan Hinata yang terkulai di kedua sisi tubuhnya refleks memeluk tubuh Naruto, Naruto dengan cepat menyeimbangkan sepedanya sebelum benar-benar terjatuh dan membuat Hinata bisa bernafas lega.

"Kau bisa pakai sepeda tidak sih." Hinata dengan sinisnya berucap membuat Naruto yang mendengarnya jengkel.

"Terserah apa katamu." Naruto mulai menghentikan laju sepedanya dan setelah beberapa menit terlewati dengan hening akhirnya Naruto mengerem sepedanya tepat di parkiran sebuah pasar yang terlihat lumayan ramai karena masih sangat pagi.

"Cepat turun. Kalau kau tetep duduk aku pasti akan kena marah." Naruto berucap membuat Hinata tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Eh sudah sampai?" Tanya Hinata gelagapan sambil turun dari boncengan sepeda Naruto.

"Sudah ayo cepat, aku bisa di marahi Chiyo baa-chan." Naruto dengan santainya menarik tangan Hinata tanpa memperdulikan sang empu tiba-tiba merona.

"Hey apakah kau yakin kau bekerja di sini? Bau" Tanya Hinata memastikan saat bau amis menyerang penciumannya dan di sekelilingnya penuh dengan penjual ikan yang baru saja datang dengan ikan-ikan segar tentunya.

"Ya aku memang bekerja di sini." Jawab Naruto kemudian berbelok dan berhenti tepat di toko milik Chiyo baa-chan yang isinya penuh dengan ikan segar yang baru saja datang dari laut yang dibawa oleh suaminya sendiri yang seorang nelayan.

"Ah ternyata kau sudah datang Naruto." Ucap Nenek Chiyo dengan senyumnya. Walau wajahnya sudah penuh dengan keriput dan badan yang sedikit membungkuk, tapi itu tidak mengurangi kecantikannya yang tentu saja hanya di akui oleh suaminya.

"Ya Baa-chan, dan maaf aku membawa temanku bekerja di sini." Naruto mulai memperkenalkan temamnya.

"Wa..Watashi wa Hinata desu." Hinata memperkenalkan dirinya dengan sopan dan terakhir ia membukuk sembilan puluh derajat tanda hormat.

"Nama yang bagus," Ucap nenek Chiyo kemudian nenek Chiyo mengambil tongkatnya dan berpamitan kepada Naruto dan Hinata untuk pulang. Nenek Chiyo mulai meninggalkan mereka berdua di tokonya, karena akhir-akhir ini kesehatannya yang sudah mulai menurun ia hanya datang ke toko miliknya saat Naruto belum datang dan saat Naruto akan tutup. Setelah Chiyo pergi dan sudah tak terlihat lagi, satu persatu pembeli mulai meramai di pasar ikan Ame gakure.

"Hey Naruto apa dia pacarmu." Tanya wanita dengan warna rambut coklat dengan warna mata coklat yang sedang melayani pembeli.

"Tidak bibi Hana. Dia hanya temanku." Jawab Naruto sambil sekilas melirik Hinata yang hanya duduk sambil menutup Hidungnya karena bau yang menurutnya sangat amis.

Naruto hanya bisaa tersenyum memaklumkan. Hinata hanya memandang bosan orang yang berlalu lalang di depannya dan kembali menatap kagum Naruto yang sedang melayani pembeli yang semakin banyak.

"Bagaimana kau tak menyesal ikut denganku kan?" Tanya Naruto sambil memasang seringai rubahnya. "Tidak aku tidak menyesal." Ucap Hinata cepat.

"Jawaban yang bagus." Naruto kembali melayani pembeli yang berdatangan di tempatnya. Hinata hanya bisa diam melihatnya, 'apakah dia tak capek?' Batin Hinata melihat Naruto yang begitu giat berjualan sekali-kali Naruto mengeluarkan suaranya untuk mengajaknya bicara, mungkin Naruto melakukannya agar Hinata tak merasa bosan.

Setelah cukup siang Naruto tak sengaja melirik Hinata yang memegangi perutnya.

"Kau lapar?" Tanya Naruto sambil melihat Hinata yang terdiam sajak tadi.

"Begitulah." Jawab Hinata.

Pedagang-pedagang yang mengenal Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah mereka. Naruto yang begitu giat bekerja meladeni gadis yang sedari tadi duduk dengan menutup hidungnya tanpa ada niatan untuk membantu sama sekali. Dan apa lagi dengan tingkah gadis aka Hinata yang menurut meraka seperti anak kecil membuat pedagang-pedagang tersebut gemas.

"Wah pasangan suami istri tersebut begitu romantis." Celetuk pedagang Tua botak dengan jenggot putihnya yang panjang.

"Ya kau benar sekali pak tua jelek." Ucap seseorang pedagang Tua dengan kumis tebal. Karena merasa tersindir oleh ucapan seorang pedagang lainya, pedagang dengan jenggot putih yang tadi menggoda Naruto dan Hinata datang mengampiri sosok yang membuatnya marah.

"Apa kau bilang kau bilang aku pak tua jelek ah!" Teriaknya di depan wajah seseorang yang mempunyai kumis tebal.

"Kalau iya memangnya kenapa? Jelek." Ucapnya lagi membuat suasana semakin panas. Naruto dan Hinata yang melihatnya hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk. Yang awalnya hanya ingin menggoda mereka akhirnya berakhir dengan begini.

"Tunggu sebentar aku akan membelikanmu makanan." Naruto memecah keheningan kemudian berdiri meninggalkan Hinata yang masih menonton pertengkaran antara dua orang tua. Hinata yang melihatnya hanya diam dengan pipi yang sedikit merona. 'Ternyata dia sangat perhatian.' Batin Hinata dengan senyum yang mengembang.

Hinata masih saja melihat dua orang yang sedang bertengkar kerana yang awalnya hanya untuk menggoda ia dan Naruto sampai suara seseorang mengagetkannya.

"Hey nona bisakah kau membungkuskanku cumi-cumi." Ucap pembeli dengan badan yang lumayan subur membuat Hinata gelagapan.

"Eh... Cumi-cumi?" Hinata mulai mencari yang namanya cumi-cumi, setelah mengingat bentuk cumi-cum yang sering ia makan ia mulai mengambilnya dengan pandangan jijik. Hana pedagang yang sangat akrab dengan Naruto melihat Hinata yang merasa jijik mengambil cumi-cumi hanya bisa terkikik.

"Hey nona apa kau bisa?" Hana mulai menghampiri Hinata dan membantu Hinata untuk melayani pembeli tersebut. Dengan cekatan Hana melayani pembeli tersebut sedangkan Hinata hanya bisa diam melihatnya.

"Terimakasih atas bantuannya bibi." Ucap Hinata. "Ya, kalau kau perlu bantuanku tak usah sunkan panggil saja aku." Hana berucap kemudian keluar tapi pada saat ia keluar Naruto datang dengan membawa kantung pelastik yang berisi makanan dan air untuk Hinata.

"Bibi sedang apa tadi?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tadi ada pembeli dan nona tersebut tak bisa melayani makanya aku membantunya." Jelas Hana.

"Arigatou bibi." Ucap Naruto kemudian menemui Hinata dan menyerahkan kantung pelastik tersebut.

Hinata memandang kantung pelastik yang di berikan Naruto. Ia memandang kotak putih itu dengan pandangan waspada. "Apa ini." Tanya Hinata sambil memperlihatkan makanan yang di bungkus kotak putih ringan.

"Nasi kotak. Aku hanya mampu beli itu, cepat makan atau kau akan mati kelaparan."

"Baik-baik." Hinata mulai membuka nasi kotak tersebut dan mulai menyendok nasi dengan lauk ayam, telur dan sayur yang masih hangat. Tapi lauk yang di sebut ayam goreng tersebut tidak terlihat enak.

"Kau bercanda aku akan makan ini?" Tanya Hinata sekali lagi memastikan apa Naruto bercanda.

"Kalau kau tak suka, lebih baik aku yang memakannya." Naruto mengambil nasi kotak yang ada di tangan Hinata. Hinata hanya diam dengan mata meloto melihat Naruto yang mulai menyendok nasi itu dengan lauknya.

Naruto mengunyah dengan satainya. Hinata yang melihatnya samakin meneguk ludah karena kelaparan.

"Terus kalau kau makan itu aku makan apa?" Tanya Hinata sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Terserah kau." Jawab singkan Naruto kemudian menyendok makanan itu lagi.

"Aku juga mau." Ucap Hinata sambil mengambil sendok yang berisi makanan dari Naruto dan segera memakannya dan mengunyahnya dengan cepat.

Hinata mengambil nasi kotak tersebut dari tangan Naruto dan dengan cepat ia melahapnya. Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah Hinata tak kala ia tersedak.

"Uhuk.. Uhuk mi..minum." Naruto dengan cepat membuka tutup botol air mineral tersebut dan kemudian menyerahkannya kepada Hinata dan dengan cepat Hinata meneguk air mineral tersebut sampai habis.

"Kalau makan pelan-pelan." Nasihat Naruto. "Umm." Hinata hanya bisa mengangguk dan melanjutkan makannya lagi.

"Hey nak, bungkuskan aku kepiting." Ucap tiba-tiba pembeli yang baru saja datang dan dengan cepat Naruto melayaninya.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah jam 4.50 pm. Naruto sudah selesai membersekan barang-barang dan memasukannya ke dalam toko. Dan beranjak pulang sebelum nenek Chiyo memberikannya beberapa ikan dan kerang untuk ia masak di rumah.

"Aku capek." Keluh Hinata sambil mengelap keringatnya dan berjalan gontai mengikuti langkah Naruto.

"Cepat naik. Kita harus cepat-cepat sampai rumah." Hinata mulai duduk berpegangan pada pinggang Naruto untuk menjaga kesemibangannya agar tak terjadi seperti tadi pagi. Naruto yang merasakannya pegengan pada pinggangnya merasa jantungnya bekerja dengan cepat. 'Apa yang terjadi padaku.' Batin Naruto kemudian mengayuh pedal sepedanya.

Naruto mulai mengayuh sepedanya di jalan yang sepi. Dedaunan yang berguguran terbang tak kala sepeda Naruto melewatinya dengan kecepatan yang cepat.

"Wah pelan-pelan aku takut." Hinata menutup matanya sambil mengeratkan pegangannya pada pinggang Naruto. Naruto yang mendengar Hinata ketakutan mulai memelankan laju sepedanya.

"Sudah aku pelankan jadi jangan takut." Naruto mencoba menengkan Hinata yang masih takut. Setelah Naruto berhasil menenagkan Hinata pegangan tangan Hinata pada pinggang Naruto mulai mengendur.

"Kau tinggal sendirian di rumahmu?." Tanya Hinata memecah keheningan. Naruto diam sejenak kemudian menjawab. "Y..ya begitulan." Jawab Naruto.

"Terus apa kau tak merasa kesepian?" Tanya Hinata sekali lagi.

"Hah tidak." Naruto mengela nafas.

"Tapi aku yakin pasti kamu sering merasa kesepian." Ujar Hinata lagi.

"Ternyata kau ini sudah menyebalkan, cerewet lagi." Hinata yang mendengarnya sebal dan hanya bisa mendelik tajam ke arah Naruto, yang tentu saja tak di lihat Naruto.

Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya Naruto sampai rumahnya. Hinata dengan cepat masuk meninggalkan Naruto yang masih menaruh sepedanya.

"Kau mandi saja dulu. Aku akan membuatkan makan malam untuk kita." Naruto menaruh bungkusan yang berisi ikan di dapur mininya.

"Tidak lebih baik kau duluan saja yang mandi aku masih ingin duduk."

"Kau suka sushi?" Tanya Naruto sambil mencuci beras yang akan ia masak.

"Suka." Jawab Hinata. Hinata yang melihat Naruto yang dengan cekatan memasakannya makanan.

"Kau bisa memasak?" Hinata memandang kagum Naruto.

"Ya begitulah. Aku sudah bisa memasak saat aku berumur 10 tahun."

"Begitu ya." Hening hanya ada suara Naruto yang sedang memasak dan Hinata hanya bisa melihat saja karena ia tak bisa memasak sampai suara ketukan pintu membuat Hinata tersadar.

Tok..Tok..Tok

"Aku yang buka." Ucap Hinata takkala Naruto yang berniat berjalan untuk membuka pintu. Hinata dengan cepat berlari ke pintu dan membukanya alangkah terkejutnya melihat seorang gadis dengan warna rambut merah panjang yang menurutnya gadis itu lumayan cantik untuk gadis desa sepertinya. Gadis berambut merah tersebut menatap Hinata dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Kau siapa?" Tanya gadis tersebut sambil melihat Hinata dari atas sampai bawah. "Jangan memandangku seperti itu. Aku Hinata." Ucap Hinata sebal karena di pandang terus apa lagi pandangan gadis tersebut terlihat sangat menyebalkan.

"Kau siapanya Naruto?" Tanya gadis itu lagi. Senyum jahil tiba-tiba terpampang di bibir manis Hinata. Sambil melirik ke dalam tepatnya Naruto yang masih berkutat membuat sushi.

"Ah oh ya perkenalkan aku kekasihnya Naruto." Setelah mendengar pengakuan bahwa Hinata adalah kekasihnya Naruto gadis itu hanya tersenyum getir.

"Ah begitu ya. Aku kira Naruto-kun tidak mempunyai pacar karena selama ia di sini ia hanya sendirian, sampaikan saja ya ke Naruto bahwa aku Sara menemuinya." Gadis itu berujar dengan suara yang lirih kemudian beranjak untuk pergi tapi sebelum Sara menjauh

Hinata berucap.

"Memang Naruto selama ini sendirian di sini. Tapi sekarang sudah ada aku kekasihnya jadi jangan kau dekati dia." Ucap Hinata dengan ketus yang membuat Sara berlari kencang meninggalkan Hinata yang masih berada di depan pintu.

"Hey Hinata yang datang itu siapa." Teriak Naruto dari dalam. Hinata dengan cepat menutup pintu dan segera menghampiri Naruto.

"Oh yang datang Sara. Tapi dia langsung pergi." Ucap Hinata sambil terkikik pelan. "Apa yang di katakan Sara?"

"Tidak ada"

-OoO-

Terlihat siluet tubuh seseorang yang sedang bersembunyi di pohon yang cukup rindang, dengan pandangan terus kedepan tepatnya pada rumah kecil milik Naruto. Pakaian serba hitam dengan kacamata hitam membuat ia tampak seperti pembunuh bayaran.

"Dia bersama seorang gadis." Ucapnya sambil terus melihat gadis yang sedang berbicara dengan Naruto.

"Aku tak tau pasti dia siapa, tapi matanya seperti milik klan Hyuuga." Sambungnya lagi kemudian memutuskan sambungan telpon.

-oOoOo-

Setelah Hinata dan Naruto membersihkan badan mereka yang tentunya mereka mandi secara bergantian. Naruto mulai menyajikan sushi yang sudah di buatnya di atas meja makan rumahnya dan di sambut gembira oleh Hinata karena sedari masih kelaparan.

"Kau seperti anak kecil yang belum pernah makan." Ejek Naruto membuat Hinata membuang sumpit ke wajah Naruto, dan untung Naruto bisa menghindar kalau tidak pasti akan ada bekas merah di wajahnya.

"Ck, seumur hidupku baru kali ini aku mengalami kekurangan makan tau."

Naruto hanya diam tak menanggapi perkataan Hinata kemudian dia mengambil satu sushi kemudian berkata.

"Itadakimasu." Ucapnya kemudian melahap sushi itu dengan lahap. Sushi yang di buat Naruto lumayan banyak Hinata yang melihatnya tersentak kemudian ikut berucap seperti Naruto dan mengambil sushi tersebut.

Beberapa menit setelah Hinata dan Naruto makan malam akhirnya selesai hanya ada suara piring yang di bersihkan oleh Naruto. Naruto mencuci piring sedangkan Hinata hanya melihatnya.

"Bolehkah aku membantumu?" Tanya Hinata kemudian datang menghampiri Naruto yang sedang mencuci piring.

"Boleh saja asal kau tidak memecahkan piring-piringku." Jelas Naruto kemudian mencuci tangannya.

Hinata mulai mengambil spon dan mencelupkannya kedalam busa yang berisi pembersih piring.

Setelah di beri contoh cara mencuci piring oleh Naruto, Hinata dengan semangat membersihkan piring-piring kotor tersebut.

"Apa kau tidak rindu keluargamu hmmm?" Tanya Naruto yang membuat Hinata menghentikan aktifitasnya.

Terdiam sejenak sambil memandang Naruto. Dengan senyum yang tiba-tiba datang Hinata berkata.

"Tidak, mungkin saja dengan aku bersama mu, aku bisa menjadi Hinata yang lebih baik dari yang dulu." Ucap Hinata membuat sebuah bayangan masa lalu Naruto berputar dengan jelas di ingatan Naruto.

"Begitu ya."

Hinata mulai membersihkan tangannya dengan air bersih dan mengelap tangannya yang basah.

"Ah ternyata mencuci piring tidak buruk juga ya Naruto-kun." Ujar Hinata dengan nada bangga.

"Kun? Sejak kapan kau memanggilku dengan embel-embel Kun?" Tanya Naruto.

"Sejak sekarang." Hinata berujar cepat. Dan tiba-tiba keinginannya sejak dulu melihat pantai di malam hari terlintas di pikirannya dan dengan segera ia menarik tangan Naruto untuk keluar kerumahnya.

"Kita akan kemana?, bukannya ini sudah malam tak baik kita berada di luar rumah." Jelas Naruto sambil menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat laut di malam hari." Ucap Hinata sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Huh, ya sudah ayo. Aku tau tempat untuk melihat laut yang indah saat malam seperti ini." Naruto kemudian menarik tangan mungil Hinata. Menuntunya di jalan yang gelap, hingga mereka sampai, bulan bersinar dengan terangnya membuat siapa saja yang datang bisa melihat lebih jauh.

"Wah disini sangat indah." Kagum Hinata sambil melihat-lihat sekelilingnya. Bulan purnama yang tercetak jelas di atas sana di temani bintang-bintang yang berkelap kelip di langit Ame membuat siapa saja melihatnya terkagum-kagum.

Apa lagi kembang api yang tiba-tiba meledak di angkasa menambah ksan romantis di sana.

"Begitukah? Menurutku biasa saja." Naruto kemudian duduk di pasir pantai, tak memperdulikan celananya yang kotor.

"Duduklah kau tak lelah berdiri terus." Naruto menarik tangan Hinata lembut yang membuat Hinata terduduk di sampingnya.

"Hey Naruto-kun yang di kejauhan itu apa." Tanya Hinata sambil menunjukan kelap kelip dari lampu.

"Oh mungkin itu nelayang yang sedang menangkap ikan." Hinata hanya mengangguk mendengar penjelasan Naruto.

Sepi cukup lama mereka terdiam sampai Hinata mulai membuka suara.

"Kau hanya membelikanku dua pakaian. Bagaimana kalau besok kau mengantarku membelikan ku baju? Tapi aku pinjam uangmu dalu. Baru setelah aku pulang aku menggantikannya." Jelas Hinata dengan nada sedikit merajuk.

"Kau tak perlu menggantikannya. Aku mampu membelikanmu 1 toko baju." Sombong Naruto dengan senyum rubahnya.

"Souka? Awas saja kau besok tak bisa membelikan apa yang ku inginkan." Ucap Hinata.

"Siap." Ucap Naruto sambil memasang senyum lima jari yang baru pertama kali Hinata melihatnya. Melihat Naruto yang tersenyum tulus kepadanya.

Sayup-sayup Hinata mendengar suara halus wanita tertawa. Yang membuat bulu kuduk Hinata berdiri dan membuat wajah Hinata mulai berkeringat dingin.

"Kau kenapa?" Ucap Naruto menyadari ekspresi wajah Hinata yang menjadi tegang dan pucat. Dengan cepat-cepat Hinata menggeleng.

"A..aku tidak apa-apa, lebih baik kita pulang. Aku mengantuk." Kilah Hinata. kemudian berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk celana bagian belakangnya. Narutopun ikut menepuk-nepuk belakang celananya kemudian menggandeng Hinata agar tidak tersesat saat di jalan pulang.

Dan tanpa mereka sadari sosok dengan pakaian serba hitam terus saja melihat tingkah mereka sampai Naruto dan Hinata berbelok dan menghilang dari gelapnya malam. suara tawa seorang wanita sayup-sayup terdengar lagi membuat sosok tersebut kaget dengan pandangan sebal sosok tersebut mengambil handphonenyaa "Ck, bos membuatku takut saja. Dan kenapa aku harus memakai ringtone ini sih." Ucap seseorang yang mengintai Naruto dan Hinata tersebut. Kemudian dengan menekan tombol hijau untuk berbicara dengan seseorang yang di panggilnya bos.

"Dia baik-baik saja." Suaranya terdengar dingin kemudian memutuskan lagi sambungan telepon dengan seseorang yang mempunyai kilatan mata biru yang tentram.

-oOoO-

TBC

.

.

.

.

Berhasil berhasil hore(?)

Akhirnya selesai juga chap 2nya. Bagaimana mkin jlek dan gaje lagi ya xD apa lagi dengan sikap Hinata yang kadang menyebalkan, halus, dan seperti anak kecil. Huh OOC bnget ┓(⌣́_⌣̀) (⌣́_⌣̀)

hahaha. Dan terimakasih untuk yang riview kamarin :D gomen aku gk sempet bales. Dan pesan ku terakhir... (з̯͡⌣̯͡ε)

.

.

.

.

.

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejek kalian :D (з̯͡⌣̯͡ε)


	3. Chapter 3

Love at the beach © Utsukushi Hana-chan

Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto

Rate : T

Genre : romance

Pair : Naruto, Hinata

Warning : AU, OOC, typo, No EYD, bertebaran di mana-mana, alur kecepetan.

.

.

Chapter 3

.

.

"Naruto-kun kau ingat janjimu tadi malam kan?" Ucap Hinata sambil menggoyang-goyang lengan Naruto.

"Ya aku ingat. Lebih baik cepat makan, setelah makan kita berangkat."

Naruto mulai menyumpit lauk kerang saus tiram yang ia masak bersama Hinata tadi pagi.

"Ya, bos." Hinata pun memakan masakannya dengan Naruto, walau yang lebih dominan memasak adalah Naruto karena Hinata tidak bisa memasak. Belajar sekarang tak ada salahnyakan?

"Naruto-kun apa jaraknya tidak jauh?" Tanya Hinata memecah keheningan. Naruto hanya menggeleng pelan sebagai jawabannya.

"Kita akan naik apa? Sepeda?" Tanya Hinata lagi. Naruto yang mendengar Hinata menyebut sepede seketika tertawa pelan.

"Kau ingin aku sampai pasar dengan ke adaan mengenaskan, eh?" Ucap Naruto, sedangkan Hinata hanya mengembungkan pipinya kecil karena sebal.

"Kita akan naik bus." Lanjut Naruto.

Setelah pembicaraan yang lumayan singkat, sepi melanda di antara mereka berdua. Hinata melirik Naruto sekilas, menurutnya Naruto terlihat sangat lucu.

Pipinya yang terdapat tiga garis di masing-masing pipinya, rambut blondenya, tubuh tan atletisnya, ah membayangkan saja bisa membuat Hinata memerah.

Hinata hanya menggeleng-geleng pelan untuk mengusir pikiran kotornya.

"Kau kenapa Hinata, wajahmu memerah apa kau sakit? Kalau kau sakit kau istirahatlah di rumah, biar aku yang pergi membelikanmu baju."

Naruto terlihat sangat khawatir, Melihat keadaan Hinata.

Tangan tan Naruto dengan cepat mengarah ke dahi Hinata. Hinata yang mendapat perlakuan tersebut dari Naruto tambah memerah.

"A...aku tidak apa-apa Na...Naruto-kun, le...lebih baik kita berangkat sekarang." Ucap Hinata cepat-cepat kemudian berdiri dari duduknya membuat Naruto menarik tangannya dari dahi Hinata.

"Ya sudah." Ucap Naruto kikuk. Kemudian membereskan sisa makanannya dengan Hinata.

Naruto dan Hinata berjalan dalam diam menuju tempat pemberhentian bis yang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh. Setelah sampai di pemberhentian bis 2 menit kemudian bis yang mereka tunggu akhirnya datang.

Setelah duduk di bangku kosong yang berada di belakang. Hinata hanya bisa diam sambil melirik ke luar jendela.

"Apa yang kau lihat." Ucap Naruto memecah kesunyian di antaranya dan Hinata.

"Eh, ah aku hanya melihta pemandangan, di sini ternyata sangat indah. Berbeda dengan di Konoha." Ucap Hinata antusias, membuatnya melupakan debaran jantungnya yang sedari tadi berpacu dengan cepat.

"Eh benarkah? Bukannya di sana pasti terlihat lebih indah ya."

"Ya sih, tapi di sini terlihat sangat alami beda dengan di sana," Hinata menunjukan senyumnya membuat Naruto tersenyum kecil.

Tiba-tiba bis yang mereka tumpangi berhenti, dan terlihat seseorang dengan rambut merah pendek memakai kacamata hitam yang membingkai wajahnya.

Jalannya terlihat sangat cepat hingga ia tak sengaja tersandung dan membuatnya jatuh.

Sedangkan Naruto yang melihat seseorang tersebut jatuh, segera menolongnya dengan membantunya memunguti kacamata orang tersebut yang terjatuh di dekat kakinya.

"Ini." Ucap Naruto. Sedangkan seseorang tersebut dengan cepat mengambil kacamata tersebut tanpa melihat ke arah Naruto dan segera berjalan ke bangku penumpang yang berada di samping Naruto.

Naruto yang mendapati seseorang yang terjatuh tadi terus melihat ke arahnya dan Hinata tampak mulia curiga.

Setelah 25 menit berada di dalam bis akhirnya mereka sampai. Di depannya terlihat banyak sekali orang yang berlalu-lalang.

Pasar Ame terlihat sangat bersih, pasar yang terlihat modern namun masih ada kesan tradisionalnya. Pasar yang beda dengan pasar-pasar yang berada di kota.

"Ini yang kau sebut pasar Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata yang di jawab anggukan pelan Naruto.

"Kyaaa mari berbelanja Naruto-kun." Hinata menarik lengan Naruto. Naruto yang melihat Hinata yang sangat bersemangat untuk membeli baju tampak tersenyum kecil.

Sekarang Naruto dan Hinata berada di salah satu toko baju, baju yang di jual di sana terlihat bagus namun harga yang di tawarkan sangat terjangkau.

"Naruto-kun, ini sangat cocok untuk mu." Hinata tampak mengangkat kaos dengan warna biru muda.

"Haha tidak. Lihat tulisan di tengahnya." Naruto tampak terkekeh pelan saat membaca tulisan yang berada tengah baju tersebut. 'Aku Tampan.' Begitulah tulisan di tengah baju tersebut.

"Haha tapi memang cocok untukmu Naruto-kun, lihat dirimu memang tampan." Ucap Hinata membuat Naruto salah tingkah.

"Ini juga sangat cocok untuk mu." Naruto tampak mengangkat salah baju, dan ternyata baju yang di angkat Naruto sangat cocok buat Hinata.

"Wah kawaii." Naruto tersenyum lega, untung saja ia tak salah ambil.

"Cepat kau cari yang cocok untukmu, setelah ini kita pergi makan." Ucap Naruto yang di jawab anggukan Hinata.

Setelah beberapa menit berkutat mencari baju Naruto diam-diam tersenyum melihat tingkah Hinata yang menurutnya lucu.

Naruto yang melihat Hinata melambai ke arahnya segera merapat ke arah Hinata.

"Aku sudah selesai Naruto-kun, maaf merepotkan." Hinata tampak tersenyum malu-malu dengan rona merah di pipinya, ah rasanya dunia Naruto berhenti sebentar tak kala melihat Hinata yang malu-malu seperti itu, beda sekali dengan Hinata yang biasanya.

Setelah membayar baju yang di pilih Hinata, Naruto mengajak Hinata untuk makan di salah satu kedai.

Setelah masuk ke dalam kedai tampak sekali banyak yang mengunjungi kedai tersebut sampai-sampai hanya tersisa dua tempat duduk.

"Oji-san dua ramennya satu ekstra pedas." Ucap Naruto yang di jawab anggukan sang penjual. Kurang dari 8 menit ramen yang di pesan Naruto sudah tersaji.

Hinata meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah. Ramen makanan yang terlihat lezat namun sayang ramen terbuat dari mie bisa-bisa ia menjadi gendut bila memakannya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ah tidak apa-apa, ayo makan."

Naruto mengangguk kemudian menyantap ramen dengan lahap. Sedangkan Hinata tampak baru saja menyumpit helai-helai ramen.

Hinata mengunyah dengan perlahan, matanya yang semula tertutup segera terbuka.

Mulutnya menganga membuatnya terlihat sangat kawaii di mata Naruto yang memperhatikan gerak-gerik Hinata sedari tadi.

"Kyaa ini sangat lezat Naruto-kun." Hinata memekik kecil dan dengan gerak cepat menyantap ramen yang masih panas tersebut.

Saat Naruto baru saja selesai 1 mangkok ramen Hinata sudah menghabiskan 3 mangkok ramen.

"Ah ramennya sangat lezat Naruto-kun." Hinata mengelus-elus perutnya.

"Kapan-kapan kita makan ramen lagi ya Naruto-kun." Lanjut Hinata, Naruto mengangguk kecil.

"Ternyata kau rakus juga ya, kau harus makan sewajarnya. Kalau tidak ingin gendutkan." Ucap Naruto.

"Yee aku tidak akan gendut, walau aku gendut kau pasti akan tetep menyukaiku." Ucap Hinata tanpa sadar membuat Naruto tampak tak percaya apa yang di dengarnya.

"Apa kau bilang?" Tanya Naruto, memastikan pendengarnya.

"Ah tidak apa-apa sudah. Ayo kita pulang." Hinata menundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam ia takut Naruto melihat rona merah yang bertengger manis di wajahnya.

.

.

.

"Kushi-chan cepat pulang. Anak itu masih dalam masa hukuman." Suara laki-laki dengan nada tegas terdengar dari sebrang telpon membuat sang penerima telpon mendadak lemas.

"Ayolah anata, aku sangat rindu dia. Apa lagi sekarang dia bersama seorang gadis."

"Tidak, kalau kau tidak berada di rumah malam ini aku akan menambah hukuman anak itu."

"Awas kau menambah hukumannya, aku segera pulang jadi tunggu saja." Saat telpon ia matikan. Seseorang dengan rambut merah pendek yang menggunakan kacamata hitam tersebut tampak mendesah lelah.

"Kau selalu seperti itu Minato-kun." Ujarnya kemudian pergi meninggalkan kerumunan dan masuk dalam mobil hitam yang sedari tadi terparkir di tampat yang cukup sepi.

"Kita pulang." Ucapnya sambil melepas wig yang di pakainya menampakan rambut merah panjangnya.

.

.

.

"Hey bangun kita sudah hampir sampai rumah." Naruto menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Hinata.

Hinata tampak menggeliat pelan kemudian membuka perlahan manik lavendernya.

"Ah ya aku tidak tidur lagi." Ucap Hinata dengan suara seraknya.

"Cepat bisnya baru saja berhenti." Naruto berjalan mendahului Hinata yang masih duduk.

"Hey-hey tunggu Naruto-kun." Hinata berlari mengejar Naruto yang sudah keluar dari bis.

"Sekarang apa kegiattanmu Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata yang sudah bisa menyamaikan langkahnya dengan Naruto.

"Tidak ada." Manik Sapphire terlihat terus memperhatikan langkahnya.

"Hey aku akan pulang seminggu lagi, jadi beri aku kesan saat aku tinggal bersama mu." Hinata tampak memandang Naruto, ia ingin sekali melihat ekspresi lelaki tersebut.

"Ya baguslah, orang tuamu tidak khawatir lagi." Hinata tampak tersenyum miris.

"Aku pasti akan merindukanmu." Ucap Hinata spontan membuat Naruto menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kenapa?" Hinata menaikan sebelah alisnya saat melihat Naruto berhenti.

"Tidak apa-apa,"

Naruto berjalan lagi meninggalkan Hinata yang masih diam di tempat.

"Aku rasa aku mulai menyukaimu Naruto-kun."

.

.

.

TBC

A/N : huft... Aku ide aku udah ilang - - gomen nunggu lama dan ceritanya makin ngaur.

Sifat Hinata di sni udah gk tsundare lagikan? XD narutonya sebenarnya gak dingin keliatannya aja.

-sosok bersosok hitam itu liat aja ntar pasti bisa ketebak dari mana #padahal aku udah kasih ciri-ciri orang yang nelpon ma tu sosok T.T wkwk

Big thanks for :

Khula-chin, june25, , Namikaze Anwar, uzumakiberzira, Yuka Namikaze, Blue-Temple Of The King, 42, Saladin no jutsu, Guest(1), Mushi kara-chan, Guest(2), Sadako-chan, , , , Gray Areader.


	4. Chapter 4

**Love at the beach © **_**Utsukushi Hana-chan**_

**Disclaimer : **_**Masashi kishimoto**_

**Rate :**__**T**

**Genre :**__**romance**

**Pair : Naruto, Hinata**

**Warning : AU, OOC, No EYD, typo bertebaran di mana-mana, alur kecepetan. **

**Apa yang mustahil dan menurut kalian tidak mungkin... Mungkinin aja ya... :v v(*.*)^**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

**.**

**.**

**DLDR**

**.**

**.**

4 hari berlalu dan hanya 3 hari waktu Hinata untuk menghabiskan harinya dengan Naruto. Hinata dan Naruto menjadi semakin dekat dan tak jarang juga bila Hinata bosan Naruto selalu menceritakan lelucon, walau lelucon yang di ceritakan Naruto terkadang garing.

Dan sekarang, pagi ini Naruto tengah bersiap-siap untuk berangkat bekerja di lapak ikan milik Nenek Chiyo, nenek yang sudah menampung kebutuhannya selama 1 tahun ini.

Naruto yang sudah naik ke atas jok sepeda dan hendak berpamitan pada Hinata dan kemudian langsung berangkat berangkat bekerja terhenti saat Hinata dengan cepat naik ke jok belakang sepedanya dan berucap, "Aku ikut."

"Aku pergi ke pasar hanya sebentar hanya sampai setengah hari tidak seperti biasanya. Jadi kau diam saja di rumah," Printah Naruto.

Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan pandangan sebal Hinata memandang Naruto. "Tapi tetap saja setengah hari itu lama aku sendirian di sini."

"Kau bisa jalan-jalan di sekitar rumah. Baiklah aku berangkat dulu."

Pada saat Naruto akan mengayuh sepedanya Hinata tiba-tiba menghadang Naruto kemudian berkata, "Sebelum pergi seharusnya ada kecupan selamat jalannya."

Setelah berkata seperti itu Hinata kemudian memajukan tubuhnya dan berpegangan di bahu Naruto dan langsung mencium kening Naruto cukup lama membuat Naruto terdiam mencerna kejadian yang ia alami.

Hinata menjauhkan kepalanya namun kedua tangannya masih berada di bahu Naruto. "Su...sudah se...sekarang kau boleh pergi Naruto-kun."

Setelah mengatakan itu Hinata langsung berlari meninggalkan Naruto yang masing terbengong dengan kejadian tersebut.

"Ini seperti mimpi." Ucap Naruto pelan sambil mengelus dahinya yang di kecup oleh Hinata. Naruto kemudian mengayuh sepedanya dengan senyum lima jari yang merekah di bibirnya, ada perasaan yang sangat aneh yang ia rasakan saat ini. Rasanya jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Ia tak pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya, walau ia sering pergi dan berciuman dengan wanita-wanita yang berada di luar sana tapi untuk yang satu ini Naruto baru pertama kali merasakannya.

"Hah, baiklah. Aku akan berjuang." Ucap Naruto tiba-tiba dengan senyum yang semakin merekah.

Setelah sampai Naruto di sambut oleh Nenek Chiyo yang sedang tersenyum manis ke arahnya.

"Ohayou, Naruto." Tubuh rentanya berjalan pelan ke arah Naruto.

"Ohayou moo. Chiyo _**Baa-san**_." Naruto membalas senyum nenek Chiyo yang terkesan misterius. Jarang-jarangkan Chiyo baa-san terlihat sangat senang seperti ini.

"Begini Naruto, tadi malam aku di beri kabar bahwa 2 minggu lagi kau akan pulang." Nenek Chiyo tersenyum lebar sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Naruto pelan sedangkan Naruto tersenyum kecil, entah ia senang apa tidak yang jelas ia tak tau harus berbuat apa untuk berita satu ini.

"Baiklah, lanjutkan pekerjaanmu," ucap Nenek Chiyo kemudian pergi meninggalkan Naruto sendiri.

"Ah, entah kenapa perasaanku mulai tak enak."

Menepis semua perasaan yang mengganjalnya Naruto kemudian kembali berkeja melayani para pembeli yang jumlahnya sedikit. Ah mungkin warga mulai bosan memakan hasil laut.

.

.

Sejam berlalu Hinata hanya melakukan pekerjaan rumah, membereskan rumah Naruto dan hasilnya bersih dari debu. Setelah selesai membereskan rumah Hinata bersantai di depan jendela yang terbuka lebar. Hinata hanya menatap bosan ke-luar jendelan. "Hah aku bosan."

"Di pantai pasti banyak orang," Ucapnya pelan dengan pandangan yang sedih menerawang ke arah langit biru yang di hiasi oleh awan-awan putih.

"Ah iya pantai! Aku harus ke sana." Dengan riangnya Hinata mulai melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari rumah sederhana Naruto dan berjalan menuju pantai yang tak jauh dari rumah Naruto.

Perahu-perahu nelayan terparkir di pantai di sebelah barat. Saat ia baru saja bermain-main air dengan riangnya segerombolan anak kecil menghampirinya. Anak kecil yang berjumlah delapan. Empat laki-laki dan empat perempuan.

"_**Nee-san**_... _**nee-san**_ ayo kita main bersama," Ajak salah satu anak. Hinata yang mendapat tawaran tersebut langsung mengangguk cepat dengan senyum yang merekah.

Hinata di seret oleh empat anak laki-laki sedangkan ke-empat gadis-gadis kecil itu melihatnya mendelik sebal karena keduluan mengajak Hinata bermain.

Terlihat bambu-bambu yang di tancapkan yang penuh dengan gulungan benang dengan layang-layang cantik terlihat menari-nari di atas langit yang biru.

"_**Nee-chan**_ ayo main layang-layang, _**nee-chan**_ bisa main layang-layangkan?" Hinata menggeleng pelan sebagai jawabannya. Anak dengan rambut hitam jabrik langsung mengambil bambu yang di tacap.

"Begini caranya _**nee-chan**_." Bocah laki-laki tersebut mulai mengulur-ulur benang dan menarik-nariknya.

Hinata yang sudah mengerti mengangguk cepat dan langsung mengambil alih kendali layang-layang tersebut.

"Ne, kalau boleh tau nama kalian siapa?" Tanya Hinata sambil melirik sekilas ke arah anak-anak laki-laki di sampingnya yang sedang bermain layang-layang.

"Aku Kirito." Ucap anak laki-laki dengan rambut hitam jabrik tersebut.

"Sedangkan di samping aku ada Yasuke, Natsume, Arata dan Yozure," jelas Kirito.

"Tapi nama _**Nee-chan**_ sendiri siapa?" Sambungnya lagi.

"Aku Hinata, senang berkenalan dengan kalian ya."

Mereka bermain dengan riangnya. Hinata tak pernah merasa sebebas ini dan sebahagia ini. Menurutnya ini sangat menyenangkan beda dengan ia yang dulu yang selalu menghabiskan waktunya dengan teman-temannya.

Yang ia lakukan hanya _**shopping**_ dan sebagainya yang berkaitan dengan menghambur-hamburkan uang.

Sedangkan anak perempuan yang berada di gerombolan anak-anak tersebut sedang membuat istana pasir bermain dengan sedikit tak ikhlas karena Hinata bermain dengan Kirito and the geng.

"_**Nee-chan**_ main bareng kita yuk." Ajak anak-anak perempuan tersebut tak mau kalah. Hinata melihatnya sekilas kemudian mengangguk kemudian menyerahkan kendali layang-layang tersebut ke Kirito.

"_**Nee-chan**_ pacarnya Naruto-_**nii**_?" Tanya gadis kecil dengan rambut coklat panjang sebahu yang Hinata tau namanya adalah Azu.

Hinata bersemu merah mendengarnya. Karena tak tau harus menjawab apa Hinata mengangguk pelan.

"Wah kenapa Naruto-_**nii**_ tidak pernah menceritakan pada kita ya." Ucap salah satu gadis tersebut yang bernama Hime.

"Entahlah. Mungkin dia malu menceritakannya pada kalian." Hinata terkikik kecil menjawab pertanyaan Hime.

"Un bagaimana kalau kita main air." Ucap Hinata yang di setujui ke-empat gadis kecil tersebut.

"Hey minna ayo main air." Teriak gadis kecil tersebut yang di jawab anggukan ke-empat bocah laki-laki yang sedang bermain layang-layang.

Dan dengan riangnya Hinata dan kedelapan bocah kecil tersebut bermain air. Saling siram membuat tubuh semuanya basah.

Namun salah satu anak yang bernama Natsume tiba-tiba berenang ke tengah karena melihat seseuatu yang menurutnya menarik yaitu cahaya kecil yang terlihat indah di mata Natsume, akhirnya Natsume mendekatinya dan terjadilah seperti ini.

"To...tolong," Ucap Natsume terdengar parau. Sebenarnya Natsume tidak terlalu pandai berenang dan inilah akibatnya ia akan tenggelam.

Hinata yang melihatnya dengan cepat berenang menolong Natsume namun saat ia sudah bisa menggapai Natsume dan hendak berenang ke tepian kakinya tiba-tiba terasa sangat sulit untuk di gerakan. Ingatannya kembali berputar saat ia tenggelam dan terbawa oleh ombak yang besar.

"To...Tolong." Hinata berucap. Tubuhnya sudah terasa berat. Natsume mulai menggigil di dekepan Hinata. Air asin mulai masuk ke dalam mulut mereka membuat mereka berdua terbatuk-batuk.

Sedangkan ketujuh bocah yang berada di pinggir pantai berteriak kencang meminta bantuan ke pada siapa saja yang berada di sana tapi hasilnya nihil. Mereka ingin membantu tapi mereka tak bisa karena ukuran tubuh mereka kecil dan ombak yang lumayan besar.

Hinata sudah tak kuat lagi dan sebelum menutup matanya, sambil mengeratkan dekapannya pada Natsume. 'In..inilah ak..akhirnya uhuk. Natsu-kun maafkan aku.' Batin Hinata.

"Hinata!"

Dan sebelum Hinata benar-benar menutup matanya dan akhirnya tenggelam Hinata mendengar suara yang amat ia kenal memanggil namanya dengan khawatir.

.

.

.

"Hinata, cepatlah bangun. Aku takut kau kenap-kenap." Suaranya terdengar paru. Manik _**sapphire**_nya terlihat gelisah saat memandang gadis yang terbaling lemah di depannya.

"Kau merepotkanku lagi, tapi aku suka."

Ia mulai berbicara sendiri berbicara tentang hal-hal yang menurutnya merepotkan yang berada dalam diri gadis di depannya ini. Naruto membelai pipi Hinata pelan, terasa dingin tak hangat lagi. Sama seperti pertama kali menemukan Hinata yang terdampar.

"Hey, cepatlah sadar aku sangat khawatir." Naruto mengenggam telapak tangan Hinata yang sedikit hangat karena sedari tadi berada di dalam selimut.

"Kau tau, Natsume tidak apa-apa dia selamat karena kau menolongnya. Keadaanya cukup baik." Naruto membelai surai indigo Hinata dengan tangan yang satunya.

"Jadi kau tak perlu bersalah, ah untung saja aku datang tepat waktu bila tidak aku tak bisa melihatmu lagi." Naruto terkekeh pelan.

Semburat merah tercipta tipis di pipi Hinata, ah mungkin ia sekarang merasa kepanasan karena beberapa lapis selimut melilit di badanya.

**Sret **

Naruto mendorong kursi yang ia dudukan sedikit ke belakang kemudian berdiri.

"Baiklah, aku membuatkanmu bubur dulu takut kau lapar karena belum makan hingga malam seperti ini," Ucap Naruto kemudian berlalu dari kamarnya menuju dapur.

Pada saat Naruto sudah benar-benar pergi dari kamar tersebut, Hinata dengan pelan membuka manik lavendernya kemudian tangannya ia keluarkan dari dalam selimut dan langsung memegang kedua pipinya yang bersemu dengan merah.

"Na...Naruto-kun." Gumamnya pelan kemudian menutup kedua wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya.

Saat mendengar langkah kaki yang mendekat dengan cepat-cepat Hinata kembali brekting pingsan. Dan benar saja Naruto masuk ke dalam kamar dengan membawa nampan yang berisi bubur hangat.

"Ngeh." Hinata menggeliat tak nyaman. Dan dengan perlahan Hinata membuka matanya.

"A..aku berada di ma...mana? A...apakah aku sudah mati?" Ucap Hinata dengan susah payah sambil memegang sebelah kepalanya. Bila Hinata jadi atis pasti ia akan mendapatkan piala akting terbaik.

Naruto yang melihatnya langsung membantu Hinata untuk duduk dengan senyum manis terukir di bibirnya.

**Grep**

Naruto memeluk erat Hinata membuat Hinata terdiam. Seberapa khawatirnya Naruto terhadap dirinya? Sampai-sampai Naruto seperti ini? Apakah Naruto hanya khawatir padanya hanya karena belas kasih? Atau karena Naruto mencintainya yang jelas Hinata akui dirinya senang saat ini.

"Syukurlah Hinata-chan kau akhirnya siuman juga."

"Na...Naruto-kun sesak." Ucap Hinata dengan susah karena Naruto memeluknya sangat erat.

"Eh? Gomen. Aku terlalu senang melihatmu siuman," Ucap Naruto sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

Rasa canggung mulai menghantui dua insan yang saling terdiam. Hinata melirik sekilas Naruto yang tardiam.

Hinata menarik napasnya dalam-dalam kemudian berucap, "Bagaimana bisa kau menyelamatkanku?"

"Saat itu aku pulang cepat. Pada saat pulang dan tak mendapatkan kau di rumah akupun mencarimu kemana-mana. hingga aku mendengar teriakan anak-anak yang meminta tolong dan aku langsung berlari menuju mereka dan aku kaget melihatmu yang berusaha untuk tidak tenggelam karena di dekapanmu ada Natsume." Naruto menarik nafasnya pelan kemudian menghembuskannya terdiam sebentar namun Hinata yang sudah tak sabar melihat Naruto dengan pandangan sebal.

"Cepat lanjutkan ceritamu." Jelas Hinata membuat Naruto mendelik tajam ke arah Hinata karena Hinata tak sabaran.

"Kau ini tak bisa sabaran, aku yang baru saja berenang untuk menyelamatkanmu kaget melihat kamu yang sudah kaku dan akhirnya tenggelam bersama Natsume namun akhirnya aku bisa menyelamatkan kalian berdua." Jelas Naruto panjang lebar, mungkin ini adalah kalimat terpanjang yang Hinata pernah dengar.

"Setelah itu?" Tanya Hinata takjub karena kelimat terpanjang Naruto yang ucapkan padanya, dan saat menceritakan itu muka Naruto terlihat cool karena Naruto mulai bercerita dengan wajah kakunya.

Naruto terdiam haruskan ia menceritakan selanjutnya? Mungkin ciritakan saja dari pada Hinata akan marah kepadanya.

"Setelah itu aku membawamu keketepian kemudian dengan cepat memberikan Natsume dan kau napas buatan. Setelah itu para nelayan datang menolongku untuk membawa kau dan Natsume pulang." Jelas Naruto membuat Hinata membeku.

'Naruto-kun memberikanku nafas buatan! Kyaa apakah aku bermimpi!' Batin Hinata girang.

"Ah, sebaiknya kau makan dulu Hinata. Dari pagi sampai malam kau belum makan." Naruto mengambil mangkok bubur yang masih hangat tersebut kemudian mulai menyuapi Hinata. Awalnya Hinata menolak namun di paksa oleh Naruto akhirnya Hinata mengangguk.

**'Entah kenapa sifat Naruto-kun mulai berubah ia terasa lebih perhatian denganku.' **

Setelah selesai dengan makan malamnya Naruto menyuruh Hinata untuk tidur karena hari mulai larut. Dengan terpaksa Hinatapun mengangguk namun Hinata meminta Naruto untuk tidur dengannya. "Kau gelar futonmu di samping tempat tidurku. Aku takut."

Mau tak mau Naruto mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan Hinata karena ia tak mau menyia-nyiakan waktu Hinata di tempatnya.

"_**Oyasumi**_." Ucap Naruto

"_**Oyasuminasai**_." Sepi mulai melanda 30 menit berlalu saat Hinata membalas ucapan Naruto. Hinata yang belum bisa tertidur melihat ke bawah tepatnya ke arah Naruto yang tertidur dengan pulas mungkin karena kecapean terbukti dengan dengkuran halusnya.

"Ne, kau tau Naruto-kun aku rasa berat untuk meninggalkanmu tapi aku tidak ingin membuat _**Tou-san**_ku khawatir terhadapku." Ucap lirih Hinata yang tentu tak di dengar oleh Naruto.

"Ne, tapi aku janji aku akan menemuimu di sini, setelah aku pulan. Jadi tunggu aku."

.

.

.

.

**TBC **

**AN : haha jadi juga chap 4nya, hinata udah gk judes-judes lagi naruto gk dingin-dingin lagi semuanya mulai berubah _. Gk tau mau buat gimana lagi nih cerita, moga ntar dpet ilham dan chap5x jadi dengan cepat agar tak mengecewakan kalian :D, Oh ya jwab-jwab review dulu. **

**-itu bukan ciri" tapi udah kamu kasih tau : **di chap sblumnya aku hanya ngasih tau yang telponan sama suruhannya Minato yang pakek baju hitem, aku hanya sebut warna matanya saja klw gk slah #author lupa ma jln crita Ffx sendiri#. Jadi yang buntutin Naruto suruhannya Minato, tapi pas di psar baru Kushina. #kejawab :D

**Terimakasih sudah menyempatkan untuk review. Bagaimana berniat untuk review lagi? **


End file.
